


sunlight on sugar

by karples



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sex & Domesticity, Titans-era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karples/pseuds/karples
Summary: Roy, Dick, and the kitchen, though the kitchen features much less than one might suspect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in my head, this takes place during the titans (1999), but given the lack of context, it could honestly take place whenever.
> 
> title from ["poem" by frank o'hara](http://www.theparisreview.org/poetry/4236/nine-poems-frank-ohara).

Not too long ago, Toni had looked at Roy, looked at Dick, then looked at the way Roy looked at Dick and gasped, “Oh my God, really??” Roy had been so surprised--“What, we don't look good together?” he’d joked, secretly a little hurt, and Toni had replied, “Oh no, not that, just. I don't know, I didn't expect it.” Which had _also_ hurt, because was it so unfathomable that a guy like Roy could be with a guy like Dick? Was it so impossible that Dick could love him?

Maybe Roy was just being insecure, since that was clearly what he did best. Anyway, he’d told Toni that he and Dick had their moments, they really did. Such as, well, the immediate present, where Roy was indulging in his favorite pastime of fingering Dick against the kitchen sink, middle and index knuckle-deep in Dick’s ass and toying with his sweet spot.

Dick rocked back on Roy's hand and swore fervently and slapped the counter. He complained, “You’re messing around, quit messing around.”

The late morning sun was dazzling on the faucet and the milk glasses and the handle of the fridge, and Roy felt bright and refracted, every part of him defiant, joyful, searing light. He mouthed a kiss against Dick’s sweaty temple, keeping his other palm on Dick’s hip just to feel Dick move, slippery and sinewy.

“Sorry, didn't catch that,” Roy said meanly, and his free hand stole down to stroke Dick’s hard-on. Dick trembled and pretty much phased through the states of matter, solid to liquid in Roy’s arms. Roy’s cheeks hurt from grinning. “C’mon, babe, talk to me.”

Dick pushed into Roy's touch with every movement, laughing so much that he sounded like he was crying. “I’m going to get you for this, Harper,” he threatened, not very convincing at all when his knees were weak and wavering, like summer heat waves rising from the pavement.

“So scary,” Roy said, laughing with him. “I’m so scared. Tell me more?”

“‘More,’” Dick said promptly, which wasn’t what Roy meant, but Roy took pity on him. He pressed his lips to Dick’s jaw and worked his wrist, tendons cramping as he finally, finally gave Dick what he wanted, faster, steadier, and Dick made all these small urgent noises like they were being pushed out of him. Roy loved it, loved this, clutching Dick to his chest, catching every minute shiver, listening to Dick say “Roy, Roy--” in his bossy, broken voice.

Dick went rigid, and after a moment he leaned into Roy, breathing hard. Beyond the windowpane, the sky was achingly blue, the world achingly wide and brimming with opportunity. Dick’s eyes were dark and smiling, and his hand, sliding past Roy’s waistband, was clever and confident.

Roy groaned and swallowed another moan, hiding his face in the curve between Dick’s throat and shoulder. “Yes, yes, yes,” he croaked, wrapped around Dick, sagging into him, “I need you, _Dick_ , yes,” and Dick murmured his encouragement, the persistent rhythm of his fist dragging some wonderful, patient feeling out of Roy, heavy as an anchor resurfacing, releasing Roy from gravity and rendering him weightless so that in this, too, they could be together.

**Author's Note:**

> when i reread this, i couldn't help but laugh in mortification at the segue from roy's lowkey angst to sex. i don't know, y'all, i just don't know.


End file.
